


Score for Vergil

by attaccabottoni



Series: Love’s not a competition but I’m winning [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: If you think this Vergil sandwich is evidence of my writing getting worse then you would be right, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24477943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attaccabottoni/pseuds/attaccabottoni
Summary: Vergil snarled, but the act of lunging at Dante only succeeded in making Nero’s arms around him go taut.
Relationships: Dante/Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: Love’s not a competition but I’m winning [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826317
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76





	Score for Vergil

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this fanart on Lofter](https://m18276824867.lofter.com/post/4874b6_1c8fbf5d9).
> 
> Me: This is a bad time to feel ill. I need to rest.
> 
> My brain: Dante and Nero staring each other down before they flip a coin to determine who gets to put it in Vergil first.
> 
> Me: Wh—
> 
> My brain: Nero asks, "How did you get the old man to agree to this?" And Dante goes, "He won't back down when I told him, 'Bet you can't take up two at the same time.'"
> 
> Me: (wails) Nooooooooo~

While he wouldn’t be shy about his proficiency in anything, Dante would hesitate to claim the skill of being able to read his twin. Like his talents in firearms and demonic weaponry, interpreting the expression, or the lack of it, that Vergil showed was more intuitive and less of a conscious assessment on his part. Perhaps it was the fact that he had been fighting with Vergil for so long, and as with anything that had to do with combat, there wasn’t much thinking involved. His gut feel served him just fine.

So even when Vergil’s face showed faint beginnings of distress as Dante grasped his ankles, Dante wasn’t going to let that stop him from bringing his brother’s feet up to rest on his left shoulder.

Nero must’ve felt the tension in the body lying above his, because he shifted from holding Vergil’s head at an angle best to leave marks along the side of Vergil’s neck, to holding Vergil’s torso in place.

“We’re here to take care of you.” He rubbed circles over Vergil’s chest. “If Dante’s annoying you, just focus on me.” Nero would’ve sounded more reassuring if not for his voice straining with the effort from going against his instincts, to remain motionless while his dick was in his father.

Dante proceeded to stroke his fingers lightly over the tops of Vergil’s thighs, while stroking his insides with the other hand. He could feel the muscles stiffen in order to hide any reaction like pulling away.

Vergil put on a good show that he was above desire or loneliness, but if he knew anything about his twin, and Dante was feeling competitive with even such a thing as this, then it stood to reason that Vergil was only playing unaffected by every touch.

His victory was assured though, because Vergil didn’t realize he was playing not to lose. And when it came to fights with his brother, Dante only ever played to win.

Seeing how hard his jaw was, it wasn’t a surprise that Vergil said nothing. Yet the look in his eyes refused to thaw. _Don’t put me on your level,_ his eyes said. _I’m not so weak as to fall apart because of something like this._

Probably to restrain himself from snapping and mindlessly going to town on his father’s ass before the main event, Nero started blurting out whatever came to mind.

“Let us do this for you, all right?”

His other hand massaged down Vergil’s abdomen, despite the movement pressing down his father’s weight on him even further.

“We’re gonna make you feel so good.”

He kept kissing and licking the spot behind Vergil’s ear.

“I just want us to be together.”

Dipping his head, Dante ran his lips across the back of Vergil’s knee, then skimmed his cheek across the smooth skin of his calf, his stubble undoubtedly causing Vergil’s leg to twitch.

“You ought to listen to him, brother. He’s being so good to you, he ought to be rewarded, don’t you think?”

He didn’t need to look away from his twin’s face to see his hands laid flat on the bed, as Vergil would only clench his fists on the sheets when he would be sure it won’t be noticed. Vergil seemed to underestimate the devotion he brought out from either of the men determined to hold on to him. They ought to teach him a lesson.

“You don’t need to say anything. Your body is more honest than you. You should see how red you are all over.”

Vergil snarled, but the act of lunging at Dante only succeeded in making Nero’s arms around him go taut. “You gotta stay still,” Nero gasped out. “If you get any tighter, I won’t be able to hold back anymore.”

Resisting the temptation to further rile up his twin by sticking his tongue out from the corner of his lips, Dante tsked as he took his fingers out. “Stop giving him a hard time. Be nicer to your son.” 

Just as Vergil was about to hurl choice insults at Dante, the moment he loosened his jaw, Nero chose to slide fingers in his mouth, causing Vergil’s eyes to widen. His back arched helplessly as a nipple was teased by Nero’s other hand, cleverly distracting Vergil from moving his head aside.

“You can hate me afterwards if you don’t like it.” Dante lined up his dick. “Tell me to never touch you again and leave you.” The tip slid in above Nero’s with more ease than he expected, like Vergil’s body was also welcoming him home. “Then tell me you love me, right before you slam the door in my face.” He kept his voice light and softened his expression as he looked down. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

Pinned and nearing his limit as he was, Vergil couldn’t even muster his deadly glare.

He adjusted his grip on his twin’s legs to keep them upright. “Well then.”

Dante waited until tears started to gather in Vergil’s eyes from prolonged anticipation, before he smiled and thrust forward.

**Author's Note:**

> Vergil: I win.
> 
> Dante (not even hiding his grin): Vergil leads by one point.
> 
> Nero (voice muffled with his face buried in Vergil’s neck): Idiots.


End file.
